


His Arms

by EmeraldJaded



Series: Pillow Talk [2]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, IT'S SO FLUFFY, M/M, Storms, reminders of parent death, sugar sweet fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 10:21:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2106096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldJaded/pseuds/EmeraldJaded
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kili hated thunderstorms and felt the safest in the arms of his one true love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Arms

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jynx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jynx/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I do not own the Hobbit
> 
> Author's Notes: I created Pillow Talk as a continuation from the story Blanket Fort. It will feature heavily of Kili, the Actor, and his boyfriend/fiancé Fili, the Fireman. 
> 
> This one was requested by Jynx who wanted an arm kink…I know you were wanting smut, but it seriously refused to work and this kept nagging at me in its place.
> 
> The stories in this series are NOT in order!

For most of Kili’s life, he'd hated thunderstorms. His father, Vali Oakley, died during a storm like the one raging outside. Actually, it was exactly fifteen years ago today that his father died and within a week found his mom, sister, and himself were living with his uncles. He loved them and everything they did for him, including holding Kili when the nightmares struck. Bad storms always seemed to induce the worse ones; the ones where a fire-breathing dragon came to take his family away forever, leaving him alone.

His family passed the “holding him” torch to his wonderful boyfriend. If anyone could keep the dragon away, surely there was no one better than a firefighter. That night was turning out to be one of the worst since the death of his father with too many similarities to that fateful evening. Power was lost nearly two hours earlier and no one knew where his mother was. The rain was hitting the roof at a deafening rate. Lightning lit up the night sky while the thunder made the brunet jump out of his skin a few seconds later.

Fili gathered pillows and blankets from their bed and laid them out, making a cozy little nest. Now the lovers sat in front of the fireplace, the blond’s arms wrapped tightly around Kili.

The actor counted his blessing every day, but right now, his biggest blessing was for firefighter’s strong arms. Mahal, how he loved those arms. They turned him on with no rhyme or reason, but they also made him feel so safe. Their first night together, Kili worshipped both the blond’s limbs and the Celtic Knot that wrapped around his bicep. Now that he was being held, rocked back and forth, he felt at least somewhat safer.

“Kee, I’m sure your mom is just fine and will call us as soon as she’s able to. Storms like this can play havoc with cell reception.”

He shook his head, knowing that something bad happened and his mother couldn’t call. The same feeling plagued him the night his father died. Trembling a little, he curled up tighter in the arms that held onto him. There would be no sleep tonight for either of them. Not until word came about his mother’s location and condition.

Fili held onto the brunet that entire night, whispering into his ear to reassure him that she was fine, and praying that everything he spoke of would be the truth. Kili’s phone sounded early the next morning with a text. The smile on the firefighter’s face turned into a beam of sunshine when he won the race to grab the phone and read the message.

“I told you that she was fine,” he said, handing the phone over to his lover. The screen showed a text from his mom with a picture of his cousin Ori holding his newborn baby boy. His heart flew up from the depths where it’d been hiding in all night. His godson was born on the anniversary of the worse night of his life. Who knew, maybe now he could attach some good memories to thunderstorms?

The end.


End file.
